


Prequel

by Charlatron, Kemvee



Series: Private Sessions [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullen & Rylen Box, F/M, It's hot, PWP - Personal Workout Porn, Shower Sex, Sparring, Strangers to Lovers, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: Cullen's crush is fast becoming a problematic infatuation. Nothing a bit of sparring won't cure, he hopes.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Reader
Series: Private Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675336
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Prequel

She was here again, the woman who had so effortlessly rooted herself into his brain despite having no idea he even existed. She was a frequent attender, had clearly been so for some time if the friendly smiles she offered to most other regulars were any indication. He kept telling himself he'd approach her _next time_ , but it became a recurring excuse, his big break up – though over a year ago now – having shattered his confidence.

He'd only recently gotten back into the physical aspect of the job, having been solely focused on the business end of things since his honorable discharge from the forces, but he'd finished all of his training now – even completed a course on sports massage therapy – and was very much enjoying life as a personal trainer. Right now that entailed sparring - with his very best friend, no less. He and Rylen were like brothers. They'd served in the military together for many years and, despite Cullen’s initial reservations, the older man had been seeing his sister Mia for over a year now.

“We doing this or what?” Rylen punctuated his challenge with two firm claps of his gloved hands.

Cullen reluctantly dragged himself away from the ropes where he'd been leaning on his forearms, staring longingly at the _perfect_ stranger while she, oblivious to her admirer, beat the crap out of a nearby punching bag. He sighed, concluding he was completely hopeless at this whole courting thing, and headed to join Rylen in the centre of the ring. 

“You that eager to get your ass kicked again?” He teased as they touched gloves, not giving his cocky friend even a second before launching a barrage of blows that would have had a less experienced opponent on the defensive.

“Come on, pal.” Rylen goaded. “Don't tell me you've gone soft, training all these preened posers.” He dodged a right hook, then a left, dropping his body lower to deliver a swift jab to Rylen's gut, causing him to grunt in pain.

“Is that all you've got?” Rylen provoked, chuckling despite the obvious discomfort his last blow had inflicted. “Have you forgotten that I'm sleeping with your sister?”

“Cocky bastard” Cullen snarled as their sparring restarted with more intensity. Both well matched and both forgetting that this was supposed to be some light-hearted training.

“Well someone has some pent up energy today” Rylen quipped as he shook off the latest assault and launched his own counter attack of one-two connected jabs that had Cullen skirting away.

The sounds of the gym narrowed down the scuffing of gloves as hits were landed and deflected, of their heavy breathing as they ducked and swiped at each other. Their footwork was precise as each man tried to get within striking distance, feinting to try and open their opponent up and trading gracing blows with an odd mix of joviality and ferocity.

“Your problem mate is that you haven't got a woman to work out all your built up frustration.” Cullen growled at the insult about his lackluster love life and channeling his anger darted within Rylen’s defences, landing two hard swinging hooks to his exposed abdomen. 

“GAH!”

He tried not to feel too smug as his friend wheezed at the sudden winding, holding a glove up in supplication while he caught his breath. Instead Cullen wiped the building sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, his usually tamed curls softening from the perspiration and exercise. Rylen, now recovered, pulled his hands back into a starting stance with a cocky grin on his lips “The poor ladies are definitely missing out if your hits are any indication about how hard you f-” This time Cullen's gloved fist connected with his friends jawline and he sent him reeling back onto the ropes. 

“Less Talking!” he shouted. It was a little louder than he intended, the ambient sounds of the gym quietened down at the sudden outburst, but Cullen was _tired_. He had heard it all before and very much wanted to keep his personal life out of the mouths of his nearest and dearest for _one day_ without pity or lecture. Did they think he wanted to be a perpetual bachelor? He was very much a hot blooded male and jerking off to unsatisfying porn was not doing it for him anymore. And so his frustration had indeed been building, made worse now someone had caught his eye.

He recalled the growing silence in the gym, _was she still in here?_ He didn't want her first impression to be of him ill-tempered and angry. Distracted he turned to see if she was still present, a little relieved and equally saddened to find she had already left this area. _Maybe next time_ he lied to himself. Left to his lamentations and not realising Rylen had launched forward to capitalise on his opponents preoccupation, Cullen felt the uppercut to his jaw with a stinging snap, a cheap shot if there ever was one, and he grunted as he landed square on his ass. 

“That’s for bruising my ribs you brutish bastard” Rylen spat then, as was his nature, offered Cullen a hand up in assistance with a cheeky grin.

“Good match Rylen” Cullen praised as they slipped out of the ring to the bench where the gloves and their water was stored.

“Aye you too. I’m glad Mia was able to rein you in when I first told you about us dating. I’d hate to face you in a proper fist fight!”

Cullen chuckled remembering how he swore he would murder his best friend. Only to be thoroughly chastised by his older sister. “Yes well, she’s your problem now” Cullen joked, shaking out his burning arms and tilting his neck to stretch out his worn muscles.

‘Yes she is, seriously though pal,” Rylen handed him a towel and they both wiped the sweat from their neck and shoulders. “I bought a ring.”

Cullen whipped his head to the side to look at his friend, slacked jawed and speechless.

“And it would mean a lot to me, since I can't ask your dad, if you'd give me your blessing – bearing in mind that I'm asking her tonight, regardless.”

“I swear sometimes the two of you are the same person.” Cullen muttered to himself, before vigorously shaking his friends hand and patting him hard on the back.

“Thanks, man.” He smiled nervously. “Oh, I forgot to mention, Barris is in town next month. Alistair suggested we all meet for lunch. You in?”

“Of course. Text me the details.”

“Will do.”

“Good luck.” Cullen called after him.

“Won't need it, pal.” He shouted back without turning. “She's a sexually satisfied woman, my Mia.”

He launched one of his boxing gloves at Rylen's retreating form, only just missing his shoulder as it whizzed past his ear. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Mia would say yes, or that Rylen wouldn't be an exemplary husband, but he would prefer to keep thinking of his sisters relationship as a celebate one. 

He cringed internally when an image of his sister’s spinster friends pawing over him at the matrimonial celebrations suddenly popped into his brain. It could be six months or a year from now but he would not be subjected to another wedding without a plus one. _Right,_ he decided, _time to get back on the proverbial horse, Rutherford_. And once again he thought of the mystery woman. He didn't even know her name, or if she was married, but he did know the trainer she'd been working with. He made his way to the office and pulled up the PT schedules on the computer system. His heart beat erratically, _this is definitely illegal somewhere_ he thought, but equally resolved that these were desperate times.

He resolved his inner turmoil by deciding he'd tell her about this one day, if he ever got the chance. She might even find it endearing, though he'd settle for her not taking out a restraining order. He smiled stupidly as her name was finally revealed and, happily, she was listed as a Miss. Then he pulled up her account to discover she was already booked on to Sunday mornings spin class. _Sunday it is,_ he decided, quickly editing the schedule to appoint himself as the instructor.

\---

Sunday came around far too quickly. He'd considered taking himself off the roster at least twelve times since waking that morning, but now it was too late. He prepared the sound system as people began filing in and claiming their bikes, discreetly watching for _her_ arrival. He turned away suddenly when he spotted her, as though she'd caught him staring when in actual fact she hadn't even been looking in his direction.

Microphone affixed, he greeted the riders as he mounted his bike and began. Up close she was just as beautiful as his stolen glances had led him to believe. She wasn’t overly made up which he found appealing and her eyes shone with intelligence and determination as the tempo of the class increased.

He spent almost the entire class silently begging his cock to stay soft, it was trying enough to ignore the slight bounce of her sweat slicked cleavage, but when he heard what sounded suspiciously like an aroused groan he knew he'd have to relieve himself afterwards or else risk sporting an erection for the rest of the day. Would she look like that during sex with her skin flushed and loose hairs clinging to her damp skin? Her tempting lips parted as she panted from the exertions, this time caused by exercise but no doubt equally appealing when in the throes of passion.

He raced to the showers as soon as the class let out, letting the steaming hot water wash the sweat from his body and the tension from his muscles. But his now urgent erection wouldn't let up, so taking himself in hand he leaned back against the tiled wall and began stroking himself to the image of her. 

Instead of bouncing on a bike she would bounce on his cock with abandon. Instead of the droplets of water that had slipped from her full lips it would be his salty spend, trickling down her chin after she had sucked him to completion and let him spill in her mouth. Had he really heard her moan, or had he imagined it? Regardless the sound was absolutely arousing and definitely how she would sound impaled on his shaft. Was he also imagining her standing not five feet away? He was too far gone to care, so instead of trying to claim he wasn't in fact having a wank in a public shower, he beckoned her to him with a curl of his finger.

And she obeyed.

He continued to palm himself as he watched her peel off her dampened, skin tight clothes, no longer having to rely on his suddenly filthy imagination. Still not certain that what he was seeing wasn’t just some elaborate trick of the mind, he pulled her to him as soon as her toes touched the wet floor, pressing her back against the tiled wall and crushing his lips to hers. His kiss was hungry and demanding and the little captured moans sounded so much more enticing than those his imagination could conjure.

Through his lust addled thoughts his broken confidence chimed _What must she think of you?_ This really wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d decided to pursue her. He wanted something real, was finally ready for it, maybe he should stop this and try courting her properly.

But then she licked his scarred lip with the tip of her tongue and murmured her consent for whatever _this_ was. And whatever objections he had been forming were lost under the haze of rising steam and their ecstatic pleasure. **  
**


End file.
